alice academy my take
by animegirl8097
Summary: what if mikan not only new hotaru but natsume as well. what if mikan was abused by her uncle. and narumi came and took her to gakuen alice. will she meet hotaru, and natsume again. how many troubles will mikan go though will she get a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE ALL RIGHTS GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

* * *

"Wake up you useless brat, and make me my breakfast. Do it fast or you'll get a punishment." A middle aged man with black sleek hair yelled through a little attic door.

A girl that's eleven years old with long light brown hair, and hazel eyes groaned as she sat up. She winced when she jointed her back the wrong way. 'I guess I better look at the damage before going to make my so called uncle breakfast.' The girl thought with a sigh.

She got up from the floor. Where she was sleeping with nothing but a old blanket, and pillow that was missing half of its stuffing. This girls name is Mikan, mikan sakura. Mikan walked over to the full length mirror. She takes off the ripped old nightgown she was wearing.

She looks at the mirror, and winces all down her arms, legs, and back. Old, and new running up down cress cross, and any other way you can think of. There was also three long marks running down her back that still had dried blood.

It looked like someone took a knife, and sliced it down her back. Witch is what mikans so called uncle did to her last night. Because she didn't bring his freaking beer fast enough.

'Sigh' 'I'll have to deal with it later. If I don't get down stairs fast, and make 'him' breakfast before he adds more to the collection.' Mikan though as she grabbed an old worn long sleeve shirt, and jogging pants. Before going down stairs.

She walked into the kitchen took two frying pan, and put it on the stove to heat up. She took out eggs, bacon, and bread. She cracked the eggs, and put them in one of the pans. She than put bacon in the other.

Then picked up the bread, and put it in the toaster. When it was done she put butter, and a piece of sliced cheese on it. 'Natsume, hotaru, jii-chan I miss you.' She thought tears filling up at the brim of her eyes.

'No don't cry Mikan remember what Natsume, and hotaru. Always told me I look uglier when I cry so I need to smile.' She thought whipping her eyes, and putting a smile on her face.

Then putting the bread on a plate she finished the eggs, and bacon, and put it on the bread Making it into a sandwich. She put it on a tray with a beer, and took it to her uncle. Who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

She sat the tray in front of him on the table. "About time you worthless brat." He said slapping her across the face. Before he could do anything else the doorbell rang.

"Go get it you brat." He tells her with a glare she nods, and goes to open the door. When she does she sees a man with blond hair, and purple eyes wearing frilly girly cloths. 'What the heck.' Is the only thing going through mikans head.

"Um can I help you sir." Mikan asks forcing a smile.

"Yes actually I'm looking for a girl named Mikan Sakura. Witch I presume is you correct." He tells her she nods.

"Yes I'm Mikan Sakura what can I help you with if I may ask." She asks

"Well you see my name is narumi, and I'm a teacher at gakuen Alice. It's a school for kids who have a special Talent, and I'm here to take you there." He tells her her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong girl. I don't have any special talent. I haven't even been to school in two years so you can't be talking about me." She said her eyes wide, and her hands out in front of her.

Narumi bent down in front of Mikan, and went to put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. He brings his hand back in surprise.

"You see Mikan-chan this school is for kids who have a special power called Alice. You Mikan-chan have the nullification Alice. That means you can make any Alice not work on you or those around you." He explains right as a voice booms from behind them.

"What's taking so long you brat who's at the f$cking door." Mikans uncle yells from behind a beer bottle in hand. Mikan flinched away from him. When mikans uncle saw there was someone still at the door he puts on a sickly sweet smile.

He wraps his arm around Mikan like he's hugging her. He squeezes her shoulder mikans face screwed up in pain.

"Oh hello I didn't see you there sir what can I do for you." He asks in a tone that made Mikan want to gag it was so fake.

"Oh I was just about to leave, and Mikan-chan will be coming with me." Narumi said reaching for Mikan.

"And just what makes you think you can take her. I am her only blood relative I have rightful custody of her." Her uncle said with a snarl. Narumi took the briefcase at his feet, and opened it. Where mikans uncle can see it her uncles eyes practically popped out of his head at the sight of all the money that was in the case.

"This is what the school will give in exchange for Mikan-chan." Narumi said mikans uncle reached for the case. But narumi pulled it out of his reach.

"First you must sign all these forms." Narumi said holding up a small stack of papers. Mikans uncle snatches the the papers. Told Mikan to turn around, and put the papers on her back. He signed all of them. Then handed them to narumi snatched the case, and pushed Mikan toward narumi.

He caught her as her uncle slammed the door shut. "Well shall we go Mikan-chan." Narumi said leading her to the car or should I say limo. Mikans mouth fell open when she saw the inside. The inside had a mini fridge a couch like back seat, and I small T.V.

"Are you sure this is a car looks more like a suite to me." Mikan said as narumi helped her into the car before getting in himself.

"Haha I'm sure Mikan-chan now are you ready to go." He asks Mikan nods her head excitingly than buckled up, and they're off.

They stop at a few shops on the way to get Mikan some new cloths since she doesn't have any besides the ones she was wearing. When they were done Mikan had eight new long sleeve shirts, two short sleeve shirts, four pars of shorts, and pants, and two skirts.

When they were done Mikan put on a white long sleeve shirt with a light pick short sleeve over it, and a par of blue jean pants. She also put her hair up in pig tails with ribbons narumi got her no matter how many times she tried to say no.

About an hour later Mikan fell asleep in the car. Narumi smiled then put a blanket over Mikan.

* * *

Three hours later.

"Mikan-chan it's time to wake up we're here." Narumi said shaking her awake she jumps up.

"I'm up I'm up." She said still half asleep. Narumi laughs as he helps her out of the car. When Mikan looks up her eyes widen.

"This is a school it looks more like a palace." She said in awe narumi laughs again as he starts walking to the front gate Mikan starts to follows.

"I'm happy you like it now why don't we go insid-"

BOOM

Mikan went flying backwards landing on her back where the three long cuts were. Mikan gasp in pain. Turning over onto her stomach. Narumi looked back at her, and asked if she was ok. She nodded knowing if you opened her mouth she would scream.

When narumi was sure she was ok he looked up to the top of the wall. Mikan looked up as well, and was surprised to see a boy who could be no older then her. With a cat mask on standing on the top of the wall.

Narumi on the other hand didn't look surprised at all. 'Maybe this is a normal thing.' Mikan thought as she slowly stud up.

"That's Natsume hyuga he has an Alice as well. His Alice is fire that's how he caused the explosion." Narumi explained Mikans eyes widened. 'Nat-chan no way that's in possible it must be another Natsume it's gotta be.' She thought.

She watched as narumi pulled out what looked like a seed that grew into a whip. Mikans eyes widen as she watched. How wasn't that a seed just a second ago. She watched as narumi pulled the whip back. Than through it forward hitting the bot across the face.

Knocking the cat mask off his face as he fell to the ground in a rather ungraceful way. Mikan ran over to the boy to help him when he looked up Mikan gasped. The boy had raven black hair, and crimson red eyes. Mikan froze in surprise.

'Natsume it really is you.' Mikan thought still frozen. Natsume looked up at Mikan his eyes widened in shock, and realization. Narumi grinned unaware of what was transpiring between the two.

"So Natsume it seems you were trying to escape again. Would you prefer the easy way. Where we don't fight, and act civilized or would you prefer the hard, and very embarrassing way." Narumi asks.

Natsume was to busy staring at Mikan to notice. Narumi took his silence as a no, and sighed struggling his shoulders. "Suit yourself don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Natsume could say anything narumi grabbed his shirt, and kissed his cheek. For some reason Natsume turned really red. And there were small hearts in his eyes. He mutters "damn pervert I'm going to get...you...for..this..." Before he fainted.

Mikan was so happy she was not on the receiving end of that kiss. Narumi grinned at his success. "Well you could have acted civil, and not blow things up." He pulled Natsume up, and carried him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

Mikan couldn't help but stare.'Natsume looks so small being carried like that.'she thought.

"Come along Mikan-chan the entrance is right here." Mikan followed wondering if this was a normal thing. One thing was for sure her life was going to be a hell of a  
lot different.

* * *

** REVIEW**  
**when I get at least five reviews. I will update again. hope you liked it give me your feedback. and helpful criticism is welcome.  
till next time peace :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**animegirl: hey everybody sorry its been so long since I updated I've been really besy I just got my first job and my cousin came to visit. But you probably don't care about that so heres the disclaimer enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything gakuen alice goes to its rightful owner. I own nothing

* * *

Narumi led me into a. Room with two couches, and a window that was the size of a whole wall. Other than that the room was beautiful. Narumi dropped Natsume on one of the couches, and turned toward me.

"Is he going to be ok." I ask

"He'll be fine. He got off easy if I hadn't got him he would have been given to the higher ups. And they would have given him a much worse punishment. Than the one he received." Narumi said Mikan nodded. Narumi looked at Mikan.

"Well I better go tell the higher ups about your Arrival. I'll be back soon." He said with a smile as he skipped out of the room with flowers footing around him.

Mikan P.O.V

'Just what have you gotten yourself into Mikan.' I thought as I look at Natsume. I walk over, and bend down next to him on the floor. I slowly put my hand up on his forehead, and brush away his bangs to see a small scar in the shape of an 'x'. 'Natsume it really is you.' I thought as I bring my hand to his cheek. I gently move my thumb in soothing circles. Where the red swollen spot is from getting hit across the face with that whip.

I let a small smile come to my face. 'This place might be weird but at least I'm with Natsume, and away from my so called uncle.' I think just as pain shoots up my back where the marks are. I pull my hand back, and wrap both my arms around my stomach. Because I know if I touch my back it will only hurt worse. I curler into a ball rocking back, and forth whispering to myself.

"It's ok he's not here. Your fine." After about five minutes the pain subsides a little. I look up, and my eyes meet crimson. My eyes widen. 'No no no no please tell me he didn't see that. Oh how am I going to explain to Natsume I've been abused for the past two years.' Is the only thing going through my head as me, and Natsume stare at each other.

Natsume decides to talk first. "That you polka-dots? " he asks with a smirk. But I'm to happy to see him to get mad. My eyes fill with tears as I launch myself at him. "Ugg" he grunted as I land on him. I wrap my arms around him, and bury my face in the crook of his neck. Tears dripping down my face. He wraps his arms around me through his surprise.

"I missed you so much nat-chan."I whisper with a smile on my face.

"Tch Baka still Calling me that stupid name you never change." He replied I frown before the smile comes right back on my face.

"Oh yeah what about you still calling me polka-dots. So your a Baka too." I said with a grin. I could see a small smile starting to appear.

"Not my fault you still wear such childish panties." He said with a smirk. I pull back slightly to glare at him. Right as I was about to say something. A boy with blond hair came flying through the window. I ducked my head to avoid getting hit by any of the glass. Natsume on the other hand looked completely calm.

"Your late ruka." Is all he said the boy who's name I now know is ruka looked up, and sent Natsume a small playful glare.

"And whose fault is that Natsume. I didn't know where you were." He said than looked at me.

"Who's the girl." He asks.

"Mikan Sakura." Is all Natsume says. But it seems to be enough. A look of realization appears on rukas face.

"So this is the girl you talk about." He said with a smirk. Natsume rolls his eyes. I give him a confused look he just shakes his head like saying 'I'll tell you later'.

"Aside from that polka-dotd why were you curled in a ball in pain. And who were you whispering wasn't here." Natsume said with a look that said. 'Dont even try lying to me.'

"Umm well you see um about two years after you left. Jii-chan um well he uh he." I could fell tears falling down my face. Natsume puts his hands on my cheeks wiping away my tears.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." He said I nod my head.

"Grandpa got real sick, and he didn't get better. And he...he...died two years ago. All of the kids he was taking care of well they all got a family to adopt them. But with me my uncle came the night after jii-chans funeral. And said that he was my only blood related family. And that he had legal custody over me. So he made me leave in the middle of the night. I didn't even get to say good-bye." I said Natsume has a look that could kill.

"What else Mikan I know there's more, and you still haven't told me why you were in so much pain." He said I nod.

"My so called uncle. He wasn't a good man Natsume. He would get drunk a lot, and when he did he would hit me, and throw things at me. There were times he would even whip me. And you see the night before I came here. I broke a plate by accident , and my uncle got really mad, and well." I stop. Turn my back to Natsume. And pull my shirt up.

I hear Natsume, and ruka gasp. Natsume mumble "bastard." Under his breath before he slowly puts his hand on one of my many scars tracing it. I gasp when I feel Natsume kiss one of my new marks. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Mikan." He whispers. I smile pull my shirt back down, and turn toward him.

"I don't care if you weren't there then. All I care about is that your here now. I've missed you so much since you left. It makes me really happy to be here with you again." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Natsume rolls his eyes. " Baka." I glare at him. Than we hear footsteps.

"Crap they heard me. Come on Natsume. We have to go." Ruka said walking to the window. Natsume nods.

"I've gotta go I'll see you later. And polka-dots try not to draw to much attention to yourself. Things are different here so try to be careful." He tells me as he helps me stand up.

"What do you mean. Why do you have to go." I ask grabbing up his arm sleeve.

"I have to go. I'll tell you later. You'll be fine bye polka-dots." He said kissed my cheek, and jumped out the window.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT." I yell at the top of my lungs. As narumi comes running in asking if I'm ok. I nod trying to make the blush on my face go down. That came on my face when Natsume kissed me. 'That pervert.' I thought though I couldn't help the smile that was coming on my face.

" 'cough' well now that that's done. I have something for you... You uniform." He said holding it up. I literally squealed. Jumping up, and down. Narumi laughed gave me the uniform, and pointed to where the changing room was. I ran inside, and put the uniform on.

It consisted of a short sleeve white under shirt, a black long sleeve over shirt. A red ribbon around the collar. A red checkered skirt, knee high socks. Black ankle boots. With some black tights. I got out of one of the shopping bags to hide my scars. I put red ribbons to hold up my pig tails.

When I was done. I looked at the full length mirror. I gotta admit I didn't look half bad. I mean compared to how I normally look. When I was finished looking I opened the door, and walked out. When narumi saw me his eyes I swear started to sparkle.

"Mikan-chan you look so cute ohh. I just want to hug youi to death." Narumi said dancing around I sweat drop.

'Is he really a teacher?' I think watching him dance around the room.

"Ok Mikan-chan you have been accepted to the school." Narumi said. Started jumping around in excitement.

"But you have to past a test first." When he said that I froze. 'Test oh no I've never been good at tests.' I thought. Narumi must have noticed me having a little freak out. Because he said.

"Don't worry it's a very easy test all you have to do is make friends with your other classmates in the elementary division class B. That's all." He explained with a smile. I frown, and stared at narumi.

'Is that really all. What kind of test is that. Natsume wasn't kidding this school is weird.' I thought. Meanwhile narumi just kept taking like it was normal.

"Me,and the rest of the teachers will judge, and over see your Alice ok. Just make sure to have fun." I nod not really believing that was all I had to do. But I trusted narumi well mostly. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me. We are the class presidents of class B." A voice called though the door.

"Well it looks like your going to get to meet some of your classmates right now." Narumi said opening the door. I was both excited, and worried. What if they didn't like me or they saw some of my scars. But more than anything I was happy to meet some kids my age. Besides Natsume, and ruka.

In walked in a boy, and a girl. Both wearing the same uniform as me. But the boy was wearing shorts. He had sandy blond hair, and glasses. The girl had dark purple hair purple eyes, and an emotionless face.

Wait a second purple hair, and eyes. Emotionless face. No way impossible I take a step forward, and timidly call out "hotaru?" She looked up, and stared strait at me at the call of her name. She stares at me for a minute before her eyes widen, and she lets out a small gasp.

"Mikan"she said shocked. Her voice loud in the now silent room. I gasp again before running toward hotaru. I almost tackled her to the ground much like I did Natsume. Hotaru hugged back.

"I missed you so much." I said as narumi, and the boy walk out to give us privacy.

"I missed you too Mikan. What happened to you just disappeared. We the whole village looked for you. Where did you go." Hotaru asked. I was about to say something. When hotaru unknowingly put pressure on my cuts on my back. I wince, and broke the hug wrapping my arms around my stomach. To make sure I didn't touch my back. That would just make it worse.

"Mikan what's wrong." She asks.

"Nothing really just a little tender is all." I said hotaru frowned.

"Tender from what." She asks I don't say anything. Just turn my back to her, and pull up my shirt. She let's out a gasp of horror when she sees.

"What the hell who did this Mikan who's the bastard that did this." She asks well more like demanded.

"My uncle." This is where I explain everything to hotaru that I told nat-chan and ruka.

"That bastard he better hope I never see him." Hotaru said with a glare. When I finished explaining.

"Oh hotaru guess what else nat-chan is here." I tell her excited.

"Nat-chan? You mean that boy who use to leave in the village." I nod then tell her all about my run in with Natsume, and ruka.

"Natsume hyuga huh." Hotaru said with a creepy smile, and money signs in her eyes.

"Anyway hotaru what are you doing here. How long have you been here." I ask her.

"I came here a little after you disappeared. I've been here almost two years. I have the invention Alice. Speaking of Alice's what's yours Mikan." She asks looking at me.

"Narumi said I have the nullification Alice he said I can make all other Alice's around me not work." I tell her she nods. Then her eyes go dark. There's an emotion I've never seen in her eyes.

"Mikan I'm warning you now. This school is different. The students are different. I need you to behave. I'm going for the best student award. So I don't need you getting into trouble." Hotaru tells me I nod.

'Thats the same thing Natsume told me. Just how different is this school.' I think as there's a knock at the door. And narumi pokes his head in.

"Sorry but I need to get you three to class." He said.

"What are classes like. Wait let me guess different." I said with a smirk. Hotaru nods.

"Oh and just so you know when your in class you better behave yourself. Don't get into trouble, some teachers are mean, and some students are worse." Hotaru told her as emotionless as ever.

I laugh. "Hey you know me I all about behaving." I said with a smile. Hotaru rolls her eyes.

"Yeah when pigs fly." She said with a smirk. I make an indignant noise.

Hotaru continued "if you want to hang out with me you have to be good. I'm trying to get the best student award. It's a rather difficult task."

I looked at her confused. "Student award. Do you win something." I ask

Hotaru nods her head. "It's a bunch of prizes actually. But most people do it for a week long visit home."

I nod then tilt my head in confusion. "Can't you just go home when you want. Like for vacation or something." I ask with a frown. Hotaru sighed looking out in the distance.

"Mikan once you come into this school you can't leave till you graduate. Most kids are taken from they're family's, and never see them again."

My mouth drops in shock." Wait you knew this and you still came here why?" I ask closing my mouth.

She nodded her head, and looked at me." Yeah really I was just tired of moving around so much. And you were really the only thing keeping me I. The village. But it's ok because I made a lot of grate memories so it's ok."

I smile, and hugged her again. 'Hotaru your always so strong, and brave, and mature. Something I always admired.' I think as I pull away from the hug.

* * *

As we arrive in front of the room that class B was in. We steadily reached the door. I couldn't help but feel a little a nerves. I was so happy, and excited. I could bearly keep still. Witch was what caused me getting hit by hotaru. "Ow that hurt you big meanie." I pouted

"Keep still." Hotaru ordered with no sympathy. Narumi chuckled before patting me on the head saying.

"Ok Mikan-chan I'll be leaving you with hotaru, and Tobita." Before he begin skipping away. I waved bye thinking. 'Maybe he really is gay.'

Then the boy who was standing next to hotaru. Walked in front of me, and put his hand out to shake. "Hello Sakura-San, my name is Tobita yuu. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile. I smile back, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too yuu-kun." I could not help but think yuu-kun was so sweet right from the start. As he explained the class rules, and everything else. I was starting to wonder what all the kids were like.

"Well Welcome to class B Sakura-San." Yuu-kun said opening the door my jaw dropped. 

* * *

**REVIWE**

hey everybody so for the long wait. But here it is I hope you liked it give me you feed back. When I get at least five reviews I will update till than PEACE **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**animegirl8097: hey long time no wright. (not really but I felt like typing it) anyway heres the new chapter hope you like.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gakuen alice or any of its characters all rights go to they're rightful owners.

* * *

This was my class. It was utter chaos. There was kids flouting, some were walking on walls. There was a weird looking drawing on the wall that looked like it was moving. The rest of the kids were in groups talking completely ignoring the teacher that was curled up in a ball in the corner. I looked at all this before turning toward hotaru, and yuu. My shock must have been seen on my face. Because yuu gave a sheepish look.

While hotaru shows no emotion at all. Knowing that hotaru wasn't going to tell me what was going on I turned toward yuu for an explanation. "Um this is sorta like a break right now. Since the substitute teacher lacks self-esteem to take charge of the class. Narumi is actually the home room teacher for the class. But he normally leaves us with the sub." Yuu explained pointing to the teacher in the corner.

"Should we help him." I ask I kinda felt sorry for him. But really it's his own fault he needs to man up, and take charge. Hotaru shakes her head, and sends a mild glare at the sub. I guess I'm not the only one who thinks he needs to man up.

"He needs to grow a backbone. In till he does he's the sub." She said I nodded, and follow her to her seat. Yuu continued to explain the classes. I made sure to listen closely. It was a simple schedule really. We were pretty much in this room for the whole time. Except for meal times, and physical education. Even if that was all I was still a little worried. I mean these classes sounded hard, and I've pretty much have had no school education for two years because of my uncle.

'Ok calm down I can just ask hotaru or Natsume to help me catch up. I just have to work hard.' I thought calming down. Suddenly a snide voice called out over the noisy chatter of the other students.

"Hey prez is that the new student? Not much is she." I turn to where I hear the voice come from. I see a girl with green hair weird green hair it looks like. The front was curled, and the back was permed. It looked so weird I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh. When I got my laughter under control I realized the whole class room had gotten real quite. 'She must be really popular if the whole class got quite to listen to her.' I thought as the girl tapped her foot in impatient.

"Hey you what's your name?" I frown the way she said 'you' reminded me of the way my uncle called me.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. Please to meet you?" It sounded more like question then a statement. She had a snobbish feel around her. But I have to at least give her a chance. I can judge a book by its cover. The girl smirked.

"My name is shouda sumire. I am the president of the Natsume-ruka fan-club. You better remember that if you know what's good for you." I tilt my head to the side. Though nod my head, and give her a smile. I can't help but think. "Is she for real. It's pretty pathetic having fan-clubs. Besides Natsume hates when girls make clubs about him."my eyes widen as my thoughts are spoken out loud.

I look around to see Natsume at the back row next to him is ruka. Natsume smirks at my thoughts I roll my eyes. Before I continue to look around. In till my gaze lands on the boy standing next to the perm-haired girl. Hey that's what I can call her now.

I looked at the boy. "You can read minds?" He looked rather sheepish but didn't deny it.

"Hi my names Kokoro yome. But everyone calls me koko. I have the telekinesis Alice. Since I don't have full control of my Alice yet I tend to utter other peoples thoughts before I realize it." He explained I nod my head, and could not help but say.

"Wow cool Alice. Although it's really gotta suck hearing everybody's thoughts all the time."

Koko gave me a smile. "Nah it's not as bad as it use to be. I've learned how to completely speared my thoughts from everyone else's."

Sumire however didn't take my thoughts so lightly. Actually she was pissed as her smirk turned into a glare. "HOW DARE you say that. The Natsume-ruka fan-club is pathetic. How would you even know Natsume-sama hates his fan-club. You don't know him like I do, and he more than deserves a fan-club." Sumire continues to rant about. 'Natsume, and ruka-sama' forgetting all about me.

I stared at sumire for a minute before turning toward hotaru, and yuu. "Is she delusional?" Yuu smiled but shook his head no. Hotaru on the other hand just took out one of her weird inventions, and a screw driver, and begin working on it.

"It's her club deal with go away I have to finish this for the next class." I frowned at my friend but let it go. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump back in surprise slamming my side into the desk behind me. I let out a gasp, and bite my tong to keep from screaming out. Hitting my side sent a wave of pain shooting through my back. The person who tapped me took a step back in surprise. I looked up to see it was only the sub teacher.

Most of the kids laughed at my surprise. Yuu asked if I was ok witch I just nodded. Hotaru looked up with a frown. In the back I could see Natsume starting to sit up with worry on his face I sent him a small smile. "Um Sakura-San you can sit in that seat over there."the sub told me pointing to the seat next to Natsume. The sub looked like he was about to start crying again.

I nod, and start walking toward me seat. Anxiety filling my head. My thoughts just keep going back to how far behind I am in school. Not to mention I have to get along with my class mates, and I'm not doing to well. I sigh as I take my seat next to Natsume.

"What's wrong polka-dots?" Natsume said with a smirk. When he said polka-dots. He was sitting with his legs on the table. I glare at him.

"Gosh your such a pervert. And why are you sitting like that acting all high, and migh-ahh!" I gasp as I was lifted out of my seat. And started above the rest of the class. 'What the hell.' I thought.

"Hey new student. Just what do you think your doing bad mouthing Natsume like that."a boy with short black hair yells at me. As he waves his arm back, and forth. Making my body move as well. I gasp again before I glare at the boy.

"It's none of your business how I talk to Natsume. So put me down, and back off." I tell him. I know it was mean. But all this moving around is starting to hurt my back. He glared at me, and looked like he was about to move me around more when Natsume snapped his fingers.

"Put her down." He seems calm. But I could see the worry, and anger in his eyes. The boy did as he was told, and put me down in front of my seat. I cough, and pull myself up into my seat. Than per my starts to flawn over Natsume again. I don't know why but I feel mad at her for flawning over Natsume for some reason. I wonder why. (A.N that's called jealousy Mikan :-P) permy starts talking again.

"That kindness Natsume just showed. Is also part of his charm." She gushed the girl next to her agrees. As I take my seat. I whisper so no one can hear me but Natsume.

"Is this how it is everyday at this school. The girls flawning over you, and the guys sending anyone who picks a fight with you into the air. Because if so can you tell them me, and you fight like this all the time. And the day that we stop fighting will be the day hotaru stops hitting me with the Baka-gun." I finish he smiles a small smile were no one can see it,and takes my uh and from under the table so no one can see. I blush but don't pull my hand away.

"Hey you new girl. What's your Alice?" Permy asks I look around to see everyone looking at me like they were judging me. 'What is with these kid.' I thought as I stick out my tong.

"Bleh I'm not telling you anything." I said with a glare. The boy that lifted me earlier. Mumbled 'why you' and before I could react he grabbed my collar, and slammed me to the ground. I gasp, and bit my tong so I don't scream when my back hit the floor. He brought back his arm to punch me. I could see Natsume getting up from the corner of my eye. But before he could do anything.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA." Was heard though out the room. The boy got sent flying off of me. I sat up,and looked to the side to see hotaru up with her Baka-gun out. She put it up, and walked over to me. She helped me up than turned toward the rest of the class.

"Keep you hands off of her. Anyone who touches Mikan-Sakura has to deal with me." She said with an icey glare. The boy didn't really seem to care. Cause he charged at us before he could get to us a line of fire stopped him. Everybody turned toward Natsume. Who had gotten up, and walked toward me.

"I will say this only once. Anyone who hurts this girl answers to me." He said with the same icey look as hotaru. He made the wall of fire disappear grabbed my hand pulled me to our seat, and sat down pulling me down with him. Hotaru goes to her seat as well, and continue to work on her invention.

"I told you not to bring attention to yourself. And that's exactly what you did." Natsume said faster everyone continues with they're business. I bow my head.

"I know I'm sorry it's just she made me so mad. I couldn't help it. I'm really sorry." I apologize. He just sighs, and squeezes my hand witch he never let go of.

"What were you worried about earlier?" He asks I shake my head.

"It was nothing." He gives me a look. "'Sigh' it's just that the school work here seems hard. And I haven't been in school for almost two years. How am I going to get caught up?" I tell him with a frown.

"That's all polka-dots. I can help you study, and get caught up...ok?" He tells me. My eyes light up.

"Really" he nods I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. The rest of classes rolled by. When classes were done. Me, Natsume, ruka, and hotaru walk out together. We got to a Sakura tree. In a secluded area. We talked, and just hanged out. I told Natsume how me, and hotaru met. Than we told ruka how I met Natsume. Than we just talked about our favorite memories. Well I talked about our memories the rest just listened. Sometimes putting in a comment of they're own.

After awhile it was starting to get dark. So we went, and are dinner. Than went to our rooms to sleep. Since I didn't have a room yet we decided I would sleep in natsumes room since his was the biggest. Natsume unlocked his door, and held it opened for me. The only thing I could think was WOW. His room was huge. He had a king size bed a good size dresser, and nightstand a private bathroom a small kitchen, and a small living area.

"Close your mouth polka-dots you'll catch flys." Natsume said walking toward his dresser. He took out his bed clothes, and walks to the bathroom.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. You can change in here." He said going into the bathroom. I grab my bed clothes take off my uniform, and put the on. I pull my sleep shirt on right as Natsume comes out of the bathroom.

"So where do I sleep?" I ask.

"Where do you think polka. In the bed it's not like it's the first time we shared a bed." Natsume said climbing into bed. I blush but climb in the bed none the less. When I lay down Natsume wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls my to his chest.

"Night Mikan." He said I smile.

"Good night nat-chan." I whisper as I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**REVIEW**

animegirl: hey well I hoped you liked it if you did review if you didn't review anyway. I will update faster with the more reviews I get. Till than PEACE **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**animegirl8097: hey everybody no time no see hows everything going first off I want to say sorry for taking so long to update I've just been really busy but I promise I will try to update as soon as possible. anyway heres chapter 4 hope you like review.**

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.

* * *

"Polka it's time to wake up." I hear a voice whisper. I groan and bury my head in my pillow witch is surprisingly very warm.'wait a second pillows aren't warm.' I thought as I left my head and open my eyes to see I'm laying with the top half of my body on top of Natsume and my head tucked under his chin. I blush when I notice the way we're laying, he smirks. And opens his mouth to speak. I hold up my hand.

"Don't even say it. I just woke up and I'm not in the mood." I said with a glare. I lay my head back down and close my eyes. I don't really care I'm laying on top of Natsume. I'm tired and he's warm and conferrable. With that thought in mind I try to go back to sleep, only to have my pillow sit up bringing me with him.

"Awww Natsume I don't want to get up can't I just sleep for five more minutes please?" I said with a pout and puppy dog eyes. He rolls his eyes, but smiles and pats my head none the less.

"I would but if we don't get up we'll be late for school, and I know if I don't get you up now when you get fully awake you'll kill me if we're late." I pouted but nodded my head, he gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. Before getting up and grabbing clothes and going to the bathroom. I sigh but get up and get my clothes anyway. I put on my tights and skirt and bra. But before I could pull my shirt on the bathroom door opened, and Natsume walked out.

We both froze, with me staring at him with wide eyes. He was staring at me too but not at my face he was staring at my arm. I'm confused before I realize there's a certain scar on my arm that I haven't told Natsume about, right where he's looking. 'Oh crap he's so going to kill me.' I thought as Natsume walks over grabs my right arm and brings it closer to his face.

"Mikan... What the hell is this." He asks although his voice is low and calm. I know he's trying to refrain from cursing, there on my fore arm is a scar that spells M.I.N.E in big letters that takes up the whole lower half of my arm.

"Well. Um. You see.. Um. 'Sigh' about a year after living with my uncle, I tried running away and as usual he caught me and he was really drunk. So when we got back to the house he dragged me to the kitchen and took a knife off the kitchen and carved this into my arm. So that I would know I would never get away and that I was his." I said with my head down tears gathering in my eyes. Natsume grabs my chin and gently lifts my head up to look in his eyes.

I look away not wanting to see his eyes. " Mikan look at me." I can't help but look. When I do I see so many emotions in his eyes. Hatred not toward me, sadness, worry, and love? His face is coming closer to mine.

"Natsume." I whisper leaning in as well.

"I'm sorry Mikan I wasn't able to protect you. But I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you again. No matter what." He tells me his lips only an inch away from mine.

"Why?" Is all I get out, before his lips smash into mine. I gasp in surprise before kissing him back. With just as much passion. Our lips move in sync as Natsume brings his hand up to cup the back of my neck to bring us closer. This continues us just kissing sweetly passionately for about two more minutes before for the need for air became nessasery. We pulled apart both panting.

"Mikan. 'Pant' I love you." Natsume said looking into my eyes I see so much love in them. My eyes widen.

"Nat. Natsume..I..I..love you too." I said my face bright red. He smiles his eyes lighting up. Kissing me one more time this one short and sweet before pulling away.

"Come on we need to go or we'll be late." He said I nod. And finish getting ready. Natsume grabs my hand and we race out of the dorm toward class. When we get there we stop outside the door to catch our breath. When we do we walk in.

"Ohaya minna-San" I greet as we walk in. Everybody just looks at us in shock. 'Huh what's everybody looking at?' I think. I follow they're gaze to see Natsume and me our still holding hands. I blush as nat-chan leads me to our seat.

"Everybody is staring." I whisper my head down.

"Let them stare." He said pecking my on the mouth setting down pulling me down with him. I nod feeling better with nat-chan next to me. I squeeze his hand tight as narumi walks in and starts the lesson.

Classes went better than I thought they would. Nobody said anything about Natsume and me. Inless they wanted to get natsumes famous death glare. At lunch time me, hotaru, Natsume, and ruka went and sat under the Sakura tree. And of course as soon as we sat down hotaru threatened to blackmail me Inless I gave her details on how me and Natsume got together. So I asked if we could talk in her room alone after dinner and after begging for ten minutes she agreed. For the rest of lunch me and ruka talked and got to know each other allot better. By the end of lunch ruka was like a brother to me.

"We better head back, class will start soon." Ruka said we all nod and get up, and head back to the class room.

"Aww man we have Jin-Jins class next." Ruka moaned. I tilt my head to the side In confusion.

"Who's Jin-Jin?" I ask with a frown.

"His real name is jinno, but everybody calls him Jin-Jin. He's our math teacher, you better watch yourself Jin-Jin hates it when students misbehave. He gives whoever misbehaves the rules a big punishment." Hotaru explains my eyes widen slightly.

"Big punishment?" I ask with a frown.

"Just hope you don't have to find out." Is all hotaru says as she walks in the class room. Me and Natsume set at the bench in the back and ruka goes to sit next to hotaru to my surprise she allows it.

"What if this teacher doesn't like me Natsume? What if I wined up getting into trouble again?" I ask looking up into natsumes eyes with a worried look.

"Don't worry so much polka. You'll be fine Jin-Jin is mean but he doesn't normally pick on someone for no reason. Just do what your told and you'll be fine. And if you need help just ask me." Natsume said placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I nod just as the door slams open. I jump and grab natsumes hand. He smirks I glare at him before turning my attention back on the door. And walks in a man that looks to be in his early forties with dark brown hair gray-ish blue eyes and a glare that could rival natsumes.

"Alright everyone shut up so we can start the lesson. Anyone who disobeys will be severely punished." Is all he said as he turns toward the black bored. Starting the lesson.

"So I'm guessing that is what you meant?" I whisper to Natsume. He nods before I turn back to the lesson. I'm already behind I don't need to get behind anymore than I already am. All of the sudden a chicken clock appears floating above my head screaming,

"Jinno sensei is a Baka, his class is so boring!" Over and over again. I panic and grab it from above me trying to get it to shut up.

"Be quite you stupid clock!" I whisper yell. I see from the corner of my eye. Sumire and her friend stifling their laughter. I heard something snap, I look up toward the front too see Jin-Jin snap his stick in half. He turned toward me.

"Miss Sakura would you like to repeat that." He said through gritted teeth, and a red mark on his forehead. My mouth fell open.

"Uh no.. I mean.. Uh.. I didn't.. I mean it wasn't me... I" I continued to babble trying to explain but it just seemed to make Jin-Jin even more mad. I turn my head at the sound of whispering, to see sumire telling the boy who made me float yesterday something. He nods at whatever she said and turned toward my direction. He lifts a trash can and starts sending it my way, I panic when it's about to hit me, I duck my head and wait for the pain. It never came.

"Miss Sakura." I hear Jin-Jins muffled voice. I look up to see the trash can on Jin-Jins head. 'Oh no did I accidentally use my Alice to prevent the trash can from hitting me. Oh no Jin-Jins going to kill me.' I thought as I look to see Jin-Jin take the trash can off his head, letting the trash fall off of him. Except a frog that's sitting on his shoulders. He glares at me.

"Do you think this is funny miss Sakura?" He asks with a ice cold glare.

"N.n..no sir. I swear I didn't do it on purpose, the trash can was coming right at me and I panicked. I didn't mean to use my Alice to make it hit you instead." I stuttered the look he's giving me reminds me the way my uncle use to look at me right before he beat me. I shudder at that thought.

'No Mikan don't think about that, he's not here your safe your with Natsume and hotaru, and ruka Pyon too.' I thought as I turn my attention back to Jin-Jin.

"What would be a suitable punishment for you miss Sakura hmmm... I know your star ranking has not been decided yet has it, then I will make the decision, I have decided that your star ranking will be a no-star miss Sakura. Now class dismissed!" He dismisses and marches out of the classroom.

"Wow a no-star that's really pathetic there's never been a no-star in the elementary division. That's sad." Sumire gloated as her and her friend laughed. I roll my eyes, and sighed as I slump down in my seat next to nat-chan.

"I think Jin-Jin hates me, by the way what's the star ranking?" I ask nat-chan sighs grabs my hand and drags me out of the classroom setting sumire and her friends hair on fire as we went. Hotaru and ruka-Pyon follow close behind. We could hear sumire screaming all the wall outside.

"You know you didn't have to do that." I tell him he shrugs.

"I told you I would protect you, and I gave them a warning not to mess with you witch they ignored." He tells me, I roll my eyes as he leads me too the Sakura tree. Hotaru and ruka-Pyon said they were going to her lab. So that left me and nat-chan.

"Nat-chan you never answered my question what's the star ranking?" I ask again. As he sits down at the base of the tree pulling me into his lap with my head on his chest.

"The star ranking is simple, there's five levels you can get. The highest level is a special star not very many people get that, that's what my star ranking is. Next is a three star student, that's what hotaru, prez, and ruka are. Then there's two stars that's what shouda and her groupies are. Than there's the one star students that's what most elementary devision students get. Last is a no-star witch is what you are that's the lowest ranking. Normally it's only kindagarden and pre-k that are no-stars that's why everybody freaked out when Jin-Jin made you a no-star. The higher your ranking the bigger the room, the more food and rabbits you get." He finished. I nod.

"So I'm a no-star so I will have one of the smallest rooms and smallest portion of food right?" I check. He nods.

"That's not so bad now next question what are rabbits?" I ask he sighs.

"Rabbits is the currency here, one rabbit is 100 yen, 500 rabbits is 5000 yen and so on. Do you understand?" He asks I smile and nod.

"Yup I get it thanks. Nat-chan." I tell him as I reach up give him a light kiss and lay my head back down on his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head and starts running his hands through my hair I smile as I slip into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

**well there you have it I will update again soon I've just been busy with work. but I will work very hard to make a new chapter as soon as possible.  
REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR FEEDBACK**


End file.
